The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for incineration waste. More particularly, the invention relates to an incineration process and an incinerator using heat generated from combustion to bake and sublimate waste to produce gases using as fuel for burning.
The development of incinerators begins with a single compartment incinerator which usually consists of a burning chamber which injects fuel mixed with air into the chamber filled with waste. This kind of incinerator is still in use at present, especially the small-sized ones used in factories and hospitals. One problem with this kind of incinerator is that the temperature within the burning chamber, approximately 400-5000xc2x0 C., is low so there will be polluting substants resulting from incomplete combustion. The cause of low temperature comes from the loss of heat in the burning chamber through the evaporation which takes place before the waste is dry and inflamed. Since this is a loss of energy, the later models of incinerators are composed of two separated burning chambers: waste burning chamber and gas burning chamber. The gas burning chamber added will make the inflammable gas created from the burning of waste burn at a higher temperature, which, in turn, makes the burning of waste more complete. At present, the two-chamber incinerator has the waste burning chamber and gas burning chamber completely separated from each other. As for the waste burning chamber, the heat generated will make waste dry and release inflammable gas. The reactions that take place, both the burning of already dry waste and the release of inflammable gas and heat, will be used in the subsequent evaporation process and the release of gas. These reactions lower the temperature, so gasoline is needed to raise the temperature to the appropriate level. Some part of inflammable gas generated will be burned in the process. The rest will be passed to the gas burning chamber. However, the concentration of the gas is not high enough to ignite the flame, so fuel is needed to increase the temperature to the appropriate level) for burning and destroying poisonous gas that results, loss of energy.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide an incinerator which uses heat generated from combustion to bake and sublimate waste to create gas for burning. Said incinerator is particularly designed to allow waste inside the incinerator to receive the heat generated from combustion to bake and sublimate waste to create gas which is then used as fuel for the incineration. The waste-baking chamber formed into a cylindrical shape and the gas combustion chamber is a duct located in the middle of the waste-baking chamber. This is designed so that the baking process and the burning process of waste can be separated from each other. The waste which has already been baked is burned in the charcoal burning chamber which is at the bottom and formed in to a conical shape connected to the waste-baking chamber. It is also supported by the bottom grate which is characterized by grates assembled into an overturned cone. Inflammable gas will be drawn through the gas duct to be used in the burning of waste in the burning chamber. The burning process using inflammable gas will not be combined with the burning of waste in the burning chamber. As a result, inflammable gas will be totally used in the burning chamber without the use of any other fuel because there will be a sufficient quantity of gas needed. High heat generated from the burning of gas will be used in the baking processand without complicated equipment required. Further, the ash from the burning chamber will fall from the bottom grate to the ash collecting tray by jet pulse of compressed air at regular intervals.
In addition, the invention also provides an incineration process operate consistently with less emission gases at the initial stage. The initial step requires the use of gasoline to make the temperature high enough to bake the waste until dry enough to release inflammable gas. After that, gasoline is no longer needed. The burning of baked waste that releases inflammable gas is similar to the burning of charcoal in which less polluting gas generated because of the high temperature in the incinerator.